


You be chaos and I’ll be calm.

by DropsOfAddiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Feels, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Couch Sex, Detectives, Hand Jobs, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Rimming, Supportive Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAddiction/pseuds/DropsOfAddiction
Summary: Alec stops in his tracks, dumbstruck. This can’t be his new partner. He’d built up what he thought he’d look like in his mind the entire weekend but this guy....Alec peers down, frowning at the man. He’s shorter than him, but then most people are. The guy is built like a dancer, long legs, tight body and he shifts almost imperceptibly from foot to foot, barely there movements that nod to an easy balance and grace.He’s wearing rings on both hands, piercings running up both ears. He’s wearing a dark purple shirt underneath a light, velvet, black duster jacket. His black hair has a streak of deep purple through it and it stands tall on his head. Most bizarrely of all, the guys eyes are ringed with a smudge of black liner.He should look entirely out of place here but no-one’s even giving him a second look. Alec isn’t sure how because the guy’s drawing him in like a magnet. He can’t take his eyes off his face. He’s beautiful.





	You be chaos and I’ll be calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t post this anywhere else. Just borrowing the characters. I hope you enjoy x

Detective Alec Lightwood’s default personality setting is a mixture between unwaveringly stoic and cautiously pessimistic. His Mother, a successful prosecuting attorney and his Father, a five star General in the US Army had raised him along with his sister Isabelle, with a firm hand. Their parents affections had bordered on cold hearted at times. 

His parents also weren’t present a lot of the time when they were growing up and Alec had got used to being alone for most of his life. Even now, Isabelle has her own life with her husband and her job. She’s a teacher down in Minnesota. Alec speaks to her weekly, but he misses her more than she will ever know.

He hates to admit it, but it was his upbringing that had made him an excellent Detective, able to separate feeling from reason. Every case he took on, he was able to assess, work and solve with a stone cold efficiency. 

The Law is hard but it is the Law. 

He was raised on that saying and to this day he lives by it.

An unfortunate side effect of his unconventional upbringing is it made him really shitty with people in general.

He’d been a Detective in the NYPD for over two years now and he’d seen a total of 5 partners come and go in that time. He had a 100% solve rate on his cases but most of them he ended up working alone, due to absent partners.

One had put in a request for a department transfer, three had requested to be transferred to a different precinct entirely and one had tried to bad touch him (this had resulted in one broken hand and a crying partner, one furious Alec and a LOT of sexual harassment paperwork). That guy had lasted a grand total of one shift.

Alec was aware of what he looked like. He stood tall at 6ft 2inches and his body was toned, firm, because his favourite hobby was working out. He has tribal tattoos, lots of random, black, swirling works, running the length of his entire body. They are the only hint to his one month long rebellion against his parents at the age of 18.

At just 22 he is the youngest Detective in the New York PD. He has soft dark hair, light stubble and his eyes are a mix of grey, blue and brown. His sister had once described them as like staring into a storm, in colour and expression. He thinks it fits him.

So he knows what he looks like but what people aren’t aware of, is he hates it. He hates how people assume he’s theirs to look at, to touch (like his partner ill fatedly discovered) and he especially despises how that’s the first and usually only thing people see about him.

Until Jace.

His most recent partner Jace, the one who’d stayed the longest, had been the only one that he felt even remotely bad about losing.

They’d become close, as close to a best friends as Alec would ever allow himself and when Jace had sat him down last week and told him they couldn’t be partners anymore, Alec had felt sad.

Alec remembers the foreign feeling, when Jace took him out for beers in the Hunters Moon, the local cop bar the previous Friday, when they’d finished their shift.

Jace has all the subtlety of a T-Rex given a weak tranquilliser and let loose at a farmers market on his best day. He bulldozes his way through every conversation, no matter the topic, unapologetically. That’s why Alec likes him so much.

They’d both been a few beers into their evening when Jace had given him the bad news.

“Listen Alec... You know I think you’re an amazing Detective. I do. Truly!” Jace exclaimed, tipsily waving his arms.

Alec just shrugged, averting his pained eyes and looking down into his beer, frown pulling down the sides of his mouth. He waited for Jace to deliver the killing blow, waited for the words he’d heard three times already in the last two years.

He knows he’s impossible to work with. Controlling, bossy, by the book. It’s just who he is. 

The day he met Jace, he’d been giving a briefing to some rookies and Alec had walked right up to the briefing board where they were all gathered and announced,

“I don’t approve of this mission.”

Not a hello. Not nice to meet you... 

He’d kicked himself as soon as the words had left his mouth but it was just how he was wired.

Jace had just rolled his eyes at the time and carried on with his briefing and Alec had thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d found his match.

Jaces’ voice had nudged him out of his depressing reverie and dragged him back to the bar.

“No hey, come on Alec. I’m sorry, I’m not going far. Captain Graymark said I can partner up with Clary!” Jace said dreamily.

Alec’s eyes narrowed and he placed his hands on the table. He’s nothing if not perceptive.

Jace sat up straight and smoothed his blond hair out of his eyes, aware he’d been caught out.

Alec just stared coolly at him.

“Come on man...” Jace began and Alec growled.

“Oh for fu... fine. Ok... I’m ditching you because I think she’s the one, man... I’m sorry! She’s amazing but she won’t even talk to me right now, so drastic measures and all that. I’ll ask the Chief to transfer me back to you as soon as she succumbs to my charm!” Jace rambled on.

“I actually can’t believe you,” Alec rumbled, feeling his chest loosen, secretly relieved that actually this isn’t about him for once. He is grateful he doesn’t have to shoulder another rejection.

It’s about his partners ability to follow his dick anywhere it leads him. Jace is a selfish bastard but he’s a predictable, truthful, selfish bastard. Their friendship is going to be just fine.

“I know man, I know, but you’ll be alright! I heard the Chief talking to Clary yesterday and he was saying that they’re transferring this new Detective in from Washington PD. 100% solve rate like you, bit unconventional in his methods but apparently he’s the new blood we need! It could be good for us all. His name is.... err... something to do with Batman...” Jace ponders, signalling the bartender for two more beers.

“Robin?” Alec had offered, draining the rest of his glass.

“No a bad guy... oh Bane! His name is Bane!” Jace enthused.

Alec just grunted and had a sinking feeling that he was probably going to be introduced to his new partner Monday. He would be lucky if the guy doesn’t come with a cage on his face and would be a giant Neanderthal meathead. He’s dreading Monday already. 

 

———————  
So sue him if he spends the entire weekend researching the guys previous cases. He’s going to prepare for any scenario, any testosterone fuelled first meetings and he will show the guy his place, first thing on Monday morning.

 

———————

Bright and early Monday morning, Magnus Bane is sitting quietly in a sallow green, plastic chair across the desk from Captain Luke Graymark of the NYPD. Neither men have spoke for at least two minutes. Magnus fidgets in his seat. The Captain clasps his hands together, the moment seemingly broken, having won a silent battle that Magnus didn’t know they’d fought.

“Magnus Bane. In the flesh,” Luke smiles.

“Erm... yes?” Magnus offers a small smile.

“You’ve come highly recommended Mr. Bane,” Luke offers.

“Thank you sir, but call me Magnus,” Magnus nods, “Also, so does your department. When I said I was moving back to New York, my old Captain, Santiago, said you were doing some amazing work with both cold and new cases. Highest solve rate in 20 years apparently?” 

“Raphael is a smart man. Yes, we only recruit the very best Detectives... and you can call me Luke,” Luke allows.

“Well that’s a smart plan Sir,” Magnus smiles teasingly and Lukes’ eyes narrow. 

Not everyone understands Magnus’ light wit on first meeting, sometimes mistaking it for overconfidence.

“He did also say you’re not one for rules,” Luke’s expression doesn’t change. 

Magnus is having a hard time reading him and that’s usually his biggest strength. Rules, he doesn’t like but people... people are his thing.

“Rules are for bending, as long as you don’t break them,” Magnus places his hands together, fingers meeting and he taps them together.

“See, that’s what worries me. I don’t want my Detectives to be robots, but we have to have some order. Civilisation begins with order, grows with liberty and dies with Chaos Mr. Bane,” Luke smiles gently, not unkind, but all sharp teeth.

“Ah yes. I agree Sir, with too much yes. But, Chaos is the law of nature. Order, is the dream of man. And you can still call me Magnus.” Magnus full on grins. 

Intellectual battles are on his level and he could go quote for quote with Luke Graymark all day if he had to. 

People usually mistake his lighthearted approach to life for one lacking any thought and intelligence. He gleefully likes to usurp those pre-meditations about him at every turn. He never gets caught out trading wits with new people. He prides himself on it.

“I could. Well played Mr. Bane. All the same... I’m going to partner you with someone who I hope will balance you out and I hope, in turn, you’ll balance him...” Luke smiles in return and claps his hands together, “I’ll show you to your desk.”

Magnus follows Luke out into the bullpen, which is now full of people bustling around their desks, the smell of coffee making Magnus wet his lips. 

Luke shows him his desk, one that has two sides, a chair facing each and a little metal plaque says “Detective A. Lightwood” on it. 

Magnus picks it up, running his ringed thumb across the embossed surface.

Magnus smirks, amused. The guy sounds like a Jedi. Or a porn star. 

The elevator pings, metres away from them.

“Ah, there’s your new partner now,” Luke says, taking that as his cue to leave.

Magnus turns to the sound of heavy footsteps approaching, still clutching the plaque and as he turns, his eyes meet a muscled chest in a tight, black t-shirt. 

He has to drag his eyes up, up, up again, just to look at the face of the person standing way too close to him for acceptable social norms.

When he does finally reach towering heights, he’s met with the grumpiest, most beautiful face looking down at him that he has ever seen in his entire life. 

The tip of a black tattoo peeks just an inch above the guys collar and Magnus is hit with a sudden urge to put his mouth on it.

Magnus’ mouth drops open slightly and for the first time in years he’s speechless.

Alec is holding his hand out, palm facing up, looking at him like he’s dopey. He has a coffee cup clenched in his other hand.

Magnus thinks the guy may have even said something to him, but he can’t be sure, he can only hear his own breathing right now. He’s... affected.

He looks slowly down to Alec’s raised palm. His brain catches up and he gives it a little slap with his own hand.

“Hi,” Magnus manages to croak out. It’s been a long time since he’s been in New York but giving low fives upon new meetings must be in style.

Alec’s eyebrows shoot into his hairline and he takes his hand away like he’s been burned, mouth falling open prettily in surprise.

“I said, give me my name plaque,” Alec growls, slowly, like he thinks Magnus might need special treatment.

And oh. Magnus flushes pink from his toes to his face and he hands over the little metal sign. Alec immediately puts it back on the desk, taking a second to bend down and make sure it’s centred. 

It would appear that low fives aren’t in style after all.

 

——————

 

When Alec gets ready for work that morning, in anticipation of meeting Bane for the first time, he dresses like he’s dressing for battle. Heavy black boots, boxer style with high laces wrap around his lower legs, over black combat pants. He finished his look with a tight black T-shirt, badge on his hip. His tattoos on his arms are on show, reminding him of a time when he didn’t play by the rules, when he was in charge of his own life. They make him feel powerful.

He nods to himself in approval in the mirror, hoping he comes across as intimidating as he looks.

He’s nervous all the way to the precinct, stops for a coffee, quickly deciding that he won’t get his new partner one. He doesn’t want to start like that, he wants to establish the pecking order, fast.

When the elevator going up to the bullpen pings, indicating he’s on the right floor, he takes a deep breath before stepping out.

His eyes scan the bullpen, but just in front of him he sees Luke’s retreating form. A man is standing at his desk, messing with his stuff.

His brain takes over and he strides confidently toward him and the man turns at the last minute.

Alec stops in his tracks, dumbstruck. This can’t be his new partner. He’d built up what he thought he’d look like in his mind the entire weekend but this guy....

He peers down, frowning at the man. He’s shorter than him, but most people are. The guy is built like a dancer, long legs, tight body and he shifts almost imperceptibly from foot to foot, barely there movements that nod to an easy balance and grace. 

He’s wearing rings on both hands, piercings running up both ears. He’s wearing a dark purple shirt underneath a light, velvet, black duster jacket. His black hair has a streak of deep purple through it and it stands tall on his head. Most bizarrely of all, the guys eyes are ringed with a smudge of black liner. 

He should look entirely out of place here but no-one’s even giving him a second look. Alec isn’t sure how because the guy’s drawing him in like a magnet. He can’t take his eyes off his face. He’s beautiful.

The guy is looking at him silently, clutching Alec’s name badge to his chest.

Wanting to break himself out of this weird moment, Alec puts his hand out and asks for his plaque back. The guys ignores him entirely, just staring at him with those deep, black, brown eyes.

Suddenly, the guy reaches out and slaps his hand and Alec startles stepping back.

“I said, give me my name plaque back,” Alec growls and winces internally. He’s sticking with the intimidation plan it seems.

Except the guy actually fucking blushes and Alec goes to pieces. He needs a minute to put himself together. 

The guy hands over the plaque and Alec places it back where it should be and he turns around, coffee still in hand. 

The colour is receding from the mans cheeks and weirdly, Alec is feeling pretty sad about that.

“So you must be Bane?” Alec tries very hard to keep the grumpiness out of his voice.

“Yeah. Yeah that’s me. But call me Magnus, please. Bane makes me sound like a villain from Batman,” Magnus nods, smiling at him.

“Never watched it,” Alec shrugs pretending not to get the reference and kicks himself internally again when Magnus’ face falls. His internal self will be black and blue by the end of today. 

Damn his parents for teaching him that power lay in dominance of others. Damn them.

“If you can’t be respected, be feared,” his Dad used to say. 

Alec didn’t believe in that and has spent his entire adult life fighting those very teachings, but unfortunately, old habits die hard.

“That’s cool. It’s a good movie though, check it out,” Magnus sits down, not paying attention to him.

Alec takes the seat opposite, still clutching his coffee and watches as Magnus logs into his computer to load up any active cases. He’s pointedly ignoring Alec.

They work in silence for a minute or two but Alec keeps finding himself checking on Magnus, who is making little notes on a memo pad. They’ll have to talk eventually but currently they’re in some weird game of talking chicken.

Alec takes a sip of his coffee and he sighs contentedly, it’s heavenly. Magnus looks up and eyes him jealously.

Alec watches as Magnus pushes himself to his feet and goes to the office coffee pot.

Jace is filling up a cup and Alec watches as his new partner meets his best friend for the first time.

He pretends he’s not listening.

Jace gives Magnus a warm handshake and introduces himself while putting the now empty coffee pot back on the counter. 

Alec can just about hear the conversation. Magnus won’t know that sounds carry very well in this office and Alec has hearing like a bat. He busies himself making notes as a cover, head cocked gently to the side.

“Oh man, did you want coffee? I’m really sorry but my new partner Clary just sent me to get her a cup and I want to make a good first impression ya know?” Jace is easy and sincere and Magnus looks relaxed around him. 

It makes Alec jealous of Jaces’ ability to put people at ease instantly. He’s like a great, big, golden retriever.

“It’s cool, nice to meet you anyway. I’ve got a new partner too, he’s over there,” Magnus waves a hand in Alec’s direction.

“Oh you’ve got Alec! I thought that might happen! He’s awesome dude, honestly,” Jace nods enthusiastically, hair flopping.

“Yeah? I’ve heard he’s gone through five partners in two years,” Mangus shrugs at Jace.

Alec winces and keeps his eyes down. 

“That’s not his fault!” bless Jaces’ heart, “They didn’t give him a chance.” 

Magnus doesn’t look convinced.

“Seriously. Just... he tries to be tough but he isn’t really, he’s a marshmallow. Everyone just thinks he’s this one person, but he’s not. They think because he’s good looking he’s arrogant, that he must be a bit of a play boy but he really isn’t. He’s better. He’s...more... Just give him a shot. He’s brilliant at his job. The best detective here,” Jace says sincerely. 

Alec can feel Magnus’ doubting eyes on him and prepares himself for the insults. He knows he’s made a shitty first impression, yet again. Oh well.

“I know what that’s like,” Magnus’ soft voices carries to Alec’s ears.

Alec has to fight to not raise his head. He keeps writing nonsense.

“To be judged. For people to assume things about you. I get that... thanks Jace. He’s obviously got something going for him if he inspires loyalty like that, from a friend like you,” Magnus smiles softly at Jace.

Alec risks a peek and Magnus and Jace are shaking hands. As Magnus comes back to the desk, he looks down again quickly. 

Magnus sits back down with a humph, coffee-less. He’s looking at Alec, head cocked to the side, trying to figure him out.

Alec doesn’t look up. Magnus gives up and with a sigh, goes back to picking out a few cases to work. 

Without looking up, Alec slides his own coffee cup across the table until it touches Magnus’ hand. Magnus looks up, mouth open again, staring at him. 

Alec hopes this isn’t going to be a thing, it’s very distracting. Alec doesn’t even raise his head and keeps pretending to work.

Magnus takes the coffee cup and brings it to his lips. The “mmm” sound he makes is absolutely sinful and Alec, he’s only human, finally looks up at him. He has to be doing that on purpose. 

Magnus, the little shit, has a mega watt grin on his face, both hands clasped around the cup in front of his face, trying to hide it.

Alec feels a weird twitch at his mouth and something weird is happening to his face. He thinks he might be smiling. Damn Magnus, he’s doing something to him. He shakes his head still smiling, very softly but there.

Magnus’ smile gets impossibly wider. 

“Well. Ok, then,” Magnus grins.

Alec takes a second then nods.

“Ok then...” he goes back to pretending to work.

 

—————

A month passes in a blur. Magnus feels like he’s passed his time in a haze of learning the way NYPD runs cases and learning about his new partner. 

Literally everyone he comes in contact with who finds out he’s with Alec wishes him luck. He overheard Maia from forensics setting up a pool about how long he will last as Alec’s partner. He’s heard Alec being described as miserable, grumpy, a stick up his ass and a closed book. He’s heard about the partner that Alec beat up, but he’s also heard the guy deserved it for being creepy.

But the thing is, Magnus doesn’t quite agree with anything he’s hearing. 

The thing about long closed books is that keeping them closed, well, that’s the readers choice. It’s not a ‘locked’ book. It’s just closed. If you choose to, of course you can open it. What you might find in the pages is an entirely different matter.

Alec is appealing to him in a way he hasn’t felt for years. He wants to get to know him but Alec’s not going to make it easy. He can’t flirt with him, because Alec might think he just wants to sleep with him. He’s going to have to be patient.

He could probably count the amount of words Alec’s said to him on one hand so far but it’s what Alec doesn’t say that has him learning the most about him.

When Alec had smiled shyly at him that first morning, right after the giant sap had given Magnus his own coffee, Magnus knew he was completely screwed.

He wanted to be the reason for that smile and he vowed he would make Alec smile at least once a day. It’s not the worst motivation.

—————-

A month into their partnership and Alec’s having more days where he is smiling than not. Magnus is a great partner. He knows when to push and when to give. He knows when to give Alec space and when to be there. 

Alec’s never had someone ease into his life so effortlessly and with every little joke, every little touch on the shoulder or private little smile, Magnus is breaking down barriers that Alec had worked so long to build. 

Magnus is vivid colour to Alec’s grey, he’s a deafening drum beat to his smooth violin. He is the definition of open to Alec’s closed. He’s life where Alec’s been existing. 

In the past month, Magnus has dragged him to bars where they’ve played pool with Jace and Clary until ungodly hours, he’s made him chase a suspect through a circus while they were both dressed as clowns (Thank you Magnus for that brilliant idea) and he’s made him eat pancakes with a Strawberry daiquiri poured all over them, at 5am after a late shift, in a grotty diner.

It’s been a month of embarrassing escapades, uncomfortable new experiences and Alec feels more awake than he’s ever felt in his entire life.

Magnus’ voice brings him back from his daydreaming. Alec looks up and sees it’s nearly 9pm. He stifles a yawn.

“Penny?” Magnus punctuates with a flick of his hands.

“What?” Alec frowns.

“For your thoughts. A penny,” Magnus smiles.

“Oh. Just thinking that we should probably go and see if Jimmy has any more info for us on that drug drop next week before we clock off,” Alec shrugs.

The case they’re working this week has got under his skin and he wants to see if his informant has any new information before he goes home.

“Sure, we can swing by Pandemonium if you like?” Magnus never assumes he will be going without him, no matter the late hour.

“I can go alone,” Alec offers, knowing what the answer will be.

“We’ve been through this Alexander. You stand out too much, like a sore thumb,” Magnus jokes but he doesn’t know how his words affect him. 

Alec winces. He doesn’t like standing out.

“Well, I cant help that. And what, you’re supposed to be less obvious than me?” Alec grumps at him.

Magnus sensing he’s possibly overstepped, softens his voice,

“No, I guess you can’t. How about we stand out together then hmm?” He smiles and waits.

Alec thaws. 

“Ok. Lets go. I’m going to fall asleep on my desk anyway. Can I drop you off and pick you up in an hour, I need to change. I’m not exactly club ready,” Alec gets up, stretching his arms above his head revealing a smattering of black hair leading from his stomach, down into his trousers.

Magnus doesn’t know he’s staring until Alec coughs, eyes blazing.

“Sorry! Sorry...” Magnus panics, not wanting Alec to feel like he’s being pervy with him. 

Alec stares at him, eyes narrowed. Magnus is driving him insane. He flirts with everyone but never with Alec. Alec knows Mangus doesn’t want him so when he objectifies him, it’s confusing. It makes his heart throb painfully. 

“Forget it Magnus, lets just go,” Alec stomps into the elevator and Magnus grabs his keys and wallet, following.

 

———————————-

When Alec called at Magnus’ apartment to pick him up to head to Pamdemonium, Alec’s jaw had hit the floor.

Magnus was wearing leather, black trousers that were like a second skin to his long legs and a fitted black jacket that had an explosion of Chinese silver flowers on it. He had it open at the neck showing a glimpse of tanned chest.

Alec had to fight to keep his eyes on Magnus’ face, a mirror of their earlier situation.

“Wow. You look very...” Alec had began, gesturing up and down Magnus body with his hand.

Magnus had shyly tucked his hair behind his ear.

“I was bored... needed a change,” He smiles at his partner.

“It’s... I like it...” Alec had offered, ducking his head.

Magnus’ beaming smile had been well worth the compliment.

“And you...” Magnus offers, thinking the beaming smile Alec offers him in return is the best thing the guys wearing. 

He always looks incredible.

————————

Alec drives them to the club and parks his car. There’s a tension between them tonight that Magnus can’t quite put his finger on.

He follows Alec into the busy club, jogging slightly to keep up with his long stride. They walk to the bar looking to see if Jimmys’ working. Jimmys rules. He will only talk to them if he can pretend he’s bartending. Any other scenario might make his bosses suspicious.

They don’t spot him, but Alec seems on edge tonight, more determined than usual. Alec pushes his way to a private area on the next floor and Magnus finds himself tiptoeing his way down a dimly lit corridor, to what appears to be a managers private lounge area.

They stop outside a slightly ajar door and Alec tucks Magnus behind him, pushing his finger to his lips. 

Jimmy is inside.

“Listen Jimmy. You know I like you kid but you’re asking too many questions,” Alec knows that voice. It’s Jimmys’ boss a well known mafioso enforcer, Slick Tony.

“Tony, you know I’m just a curious kind of guy,” Jimmy sounds nervous and Alec automatically puts his hand on his hip where his gun is. 

Magnus warm weight against his side soothes his nerves.

“Well you know what they say kid. Curiosity killed the cat,” Tony sneers.

“Ok I got the picture. I’ll stop being nosy and mind my business,” Jimmy offers.

“Good, now get outta here and keep ya nose clean. Before ya go, help me count last nights takings,” Tony tells him.

Satisfied that Jimmys’ not in any immediate danger tonight, Alec indicates for Magnus to start backing out of the corridor. They’re both nearly at the end when Alec hears a door open to their left.

Later, he will blame instinct and adrenaline for what happens next, but if he’s honest, he knows there’s so much more to it.

He crowds Magnus against the wall with his body and looks deep into his eyes, searching before sealing his lips bruisingly to his.

What Alec doesn’t expect, is for Magnus to immediately card his hands into his hair and roll his body into him, opening his mouth.

Forgetting entirely where they are, Alec licks into the invitation and they both moan deeply before Alec pulls back panting.

Magnus looks absolutely dazed.

“Hey boys, take this somewhere else, there’s plenty of booths just outside,” a ladies voice says behind them.

Magnus looks around and recognises her as Slick Tony’s on off girlfriend, from their files. She’s not the brightest member of the organisation thank god, so she doesn’t suspect she’s caught them doing anything untoward.

Either that or they were pretty convincing as a couple sneaking off to make out. 

Alec’s still frozen, staring at Magnus, so Magnus takes his hand and drags him out murmuring apologies.

When they get out into the open air by the car, Alec looks distraught. 

Magnus can’t even bring himself to talk. Everything he ever wanted with Alec would begin with that kiss and Alec had done it just for a cover story.

They both get into the car and Alec’s hands shake slightly as he drives Magnus to his loft. He parks outside and gets out to walk Magnus to the door.

“Why are you being all chivalrous now?” Magnus is angry, an unusual emotion for him.

Alec looks like a kicked puppy, head down, not meeting his eyes.

“I’m sorry Magnus. It was.... that was stupid,” he offers quietly.

“You think?” Magnus bites his lip, feeling it slightly swollen from the force of Alecs’ kiss earlier. It was perfect.

“Yes. I’m sorry. I should never have done that,” Alec winces.

“No. You shouldn’t have!” Magnus paces in his doorway.

“When... when my last partner tried to do that to me before, I broke his hand. You can put in to transfer tomorrow, I’m so sorry,” Alec sounds like he’s about to cry and Magnus stops his pacing.

Wait... why does Alec think he’s mad?

“Alec, wait...? Why do you think I’m angry?” Magnus says confused.

Alec sensing the tone has changed looks up.

“Because... because I shouldn’t have done that. It was unprofessional and you don’t want me like that,” Alec shrugs, eyes glistening.

He’s been cold and emotionless for years and screw Magnus for making him feel vulnerable, making him feel normal.

“I don’t want you?” Magnus shrieks making Alec jump, “Why, you stupid man, would you think I don’t want you?” 

“Erm... you flirt with everyone at work, in the street, on cases, but... but not me...” Alec feels silly saying it out loud.

“Oh Alec... I knew why your first partner left, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable! I’m mad because.... oh for Angels sake... I’m mad because I shouldn’t want you. You deserve so much more. But I do anyway. I’m mad because the only way you wanted me was for a cover story!” Magnus feels a tiny blossom of hope unfurling in his chest, he can’t get his words out fast enough.

Alec takes a step closer to him, eyes shining.

“Are you telling me, you haven’t flirted with me to protect my virtue?” Alec growls, but it’s not dangerous. In fact, the sound goes straight to Magnus’ dick.

“Alec, I haven’t flirted with you because I was scared to drive you away... I see you Alec. Not just the beautiful man you are, but I see you... I see you giving homeless people all your change every morning as you wait for your coffee. I see you letting the old ladies go before you when you’re waiting for lunch every day... always at that stupid hot dog cart across the street that Mr. Lou Lou runs, just to support him. Even though you then wrap that hot dog up and put it in your desk drawer and give it to a stray mutt that lives in the alley next to the precinct when you leave every night. You always eat a chicken salad that you bring from home instead. I see you giving the new guy your coffee because he didn’t get to have one on his first day... I see you Alec...” Magnus goes for broke, realising it’s probably now or never.

Alec’s answer is to place his large hand on the side of Magnus’ face and lean in to press his lips to his, soft, a total contrast to earlier.

It’s no less heated and Magnus melts into Alec’s tall frame, winding his arms around his torso. When Alec opens his mouth to let Magnus in, its like catching fire.

Magnus tugs on Alec’s hair gently and when Alec whines, Magnus feels it in his bones.

Alec steps back panting, holding a finger up between them.

“Hold that thought... bedroom?” His voice is gravelly and Magnus is so happy he’s the reason for that.

Magnus dances up the stairs in answer and can’t get his key in the lock when Alec pins him from behind, biting and kissing up his neck.

Finally, he manages to get the door open and they stumble into the dark apartment, moonlight from the large windows bouncing off their faces.

They don’t make it to the bedroom and Magnus pushes Alec onto his couch, straddling him, sealing his lips to his, once again.

Alec can’t seem to get enough of touching him, so when Alec undoes the buttons on his jacket and runs his hands down his torso, Magnus involuntarily grinds down onto Alecs’ hard dick.

Alec grunts, squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back into the couch cushions. It’s the hottest thing Magnus has ever seen. He does it again just to see Alec loose control.

Alec pins him by the hips, stilling his gyrating ass.

“Before you make me come in my pants, can I check something?” Alec pants.

“Now, Mr Control freak?” Magnus teases, bracing his hands next to Alec’s neck and uses his momentum to grind down on him again.

“Yes... it’s important... I... I’m not good with feelings Magnus. But... I don’t want this to be just tonight...” Alec looks straight into his eyes, the appearance of confidence but Magnus sees his self doubt.

“Alec, let me lay this out for you just in case my speech outside left any doubts in that amazing brain of yours. I think you’re amazing. Every part of you. This part,” he says as he rolls his hips down once again, making Alec groan.

“This part,” he kisses Alec’s brow softly.

“And especially, most of all, this part,” Magnus says and places a hand over Alec’s heart, which feels like it’s threatening to beat right out of his chest.

Alec’s answer is given to him like everything else he does in life. Shy but sure. Uncomplicated but with layers of truth.

“I think I’m going to love you,” Alec says, unguarded, eyes bright, offering.

Magnus’ mouth falls open in a pretty little “Oh”.

“I think I’m going to love you too Alexander,” Magnus’ grin is blinding but the smile Alec gives him makes his pale in comparison. 

And then, secure in each other, it’s like all bets are off.

Magnus tugs Alec’s shirt off, kissing him frantically, suddenly needing skin on skin contact. He stands up to shrug fully out of his jacket and he peels off his trousers in one swift movement. He’s not ashamed of his body, he knows he’s in shape. His dick is cut and long, standing hard against his stomach. 

Alec’s eyes devour him, running over him from head to toe and Alec lifts his hips to pull down his jeans, leaving him in tight black boxer briefs on the couch.

Magnus licks his lips and kneels between Alecs’ long legs. He runs his hands down Alec’s powerful thighs, feeling the man shudder under his touch. He can tell Alecs’ cock is large by the strain on his boxers. He can see the tip of a thick, long dick, uncut, poking out the top. He wants.

Alec’s eyes don’t leave his as he peels down his boxers, revealing himself fully to Magnus.

“Holy fuck, what have I done in life to deserve you Alexander Lightwood?” Magnus breathes and makes gimme motions with his hands.

Alecs’ laugh is cut off by a guttural groan when Magnus surges up and seals his lips over his rock hard dick.

Alec’s hands go into his hair, not controlling, just holding.

Magnus, licks him down and blows him like he can show him how he feels with his mouth. It’s messy, hot, wet and overwhelming. 

He feels Alec’s precome pool on his tongue and he takes him deep down his throat, swallowing around him. Alec’s hips are gently fucking up into his mouth and Magnus groans, reaching for his own neglected dick.

“No,” Alec rasps, grabbing the base of his own dick and Magnus moans desperately around his cock.

Alec pulls him up and back into his lap. He kisses him deep, holding him close and Magnus can feel his wet dick probing his ass.

“Lube, lube is in the coffee table,” Magnus groans out and leans back, yanking a drawer off the hinges when Alec seals his mouth around a nipple and bites gently.

He manages to grab the bottle and thrusts it into Alec’s hand, noting his raised eyebrows.

“Oh shut up, I like surround sound when I jerk off to porn,” Magnus smirks.

Alec pumps some lube out and takes Magnus’ dick in his hand.

Magnus won’t survive this.

Alec’s other hand reaches around him and he can feel a large, slick finger teasing his tight hole.

He pushes back onto it as Alec releases Magnus’ dick and holds his ass open with one big hand, fucking a finger into him with the other.

“Magnus, you’re so perfect,” Alec talks into his mouth, barely pausing for breath, punctuating each thrust of his finger with a bite on Magnus’ lower lip.

“Alec fuck,”. Magnus whines.

“Getting there,” Alec smiles, panting as he adds another finger, making Magnus clench down on him.

“Oh Angel, now he has a sense of humour,” Magnus giggles, rolling his hips, fucking himself on Alec’s clever fingers.

When Alec adds finger three, he’s feeling very desperate and he’s not above begging.

“Fuck me Alec, please. I need you,” Magnus moans.

He can feel Alec’s dick pressing against his entrance, bigger than his fingers but he wants it so badly.

He bites Alec on the shoulder, pausing where he’s kissing up his neck.

“Do it,” he moans against Alec’s tattoo.

Alec grunts and thrusts his hips up, holding him wide open for him, one hand cupped on each cheek.

They both still when Alec’s dick is in him to the base. He’s huge and Magnus’ eyes water.

Alec strokes his back softly and Magnus feels cherished. He’s scared how much he wants with this man.

“So good Alec. Please move. Slowly,” Magnus gently rocks to get Alec moving and soon Alec’s pushing up into him at a rapid pace. 

Magnus holds onto Alecs shoulders, meeting him stroke for stroke, riding him for all he’s worth, dick leaking between them.

“Fuck, Alec, I’m going to come,” Magnus throws his head back and holds on.

“Me too. Please. I’m not going to touch you. Come Magnus. Come on my dick,” Alec growls and presses his forehead to Magnus’.

It’s Alec’s fingers feeling where his dick is fucking in and out of Magnus’ wet hole that finishes it for Magnus.

Magnus comes with a shout, sitting down hard onto Alec’s lap. Alec grunts and when Magnus comes between them, Alecs’ own orgasm punches out of him, milked by Magnus’ pulsing hole.

They ride it out clutched together, catching their breath.

“That was...” Magnus starts.

“Yeah,” Alec says softly, kissing him.

Magnus goes to get up but Alec pulls him down, keeping him seated on his softening cock. Alec feels where they’re joined again with his fingers, earning a whine from Magnus.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re kind of kinky Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus smirks.

Alec smiles softly.

“Only for you Mr. Bane,” Alec replies.

Magnus’ chest clenches and he has to bite his lip to stop himself blurting out “I love you already”.

“I think I could get used to that,” is what Magnus says instead.

“Good. Now get into the bedroom, bend over the bed on your hands and knees. I’m going to lick you out until you beg me to fuck you again. Then I’m going to make pancakes,” Alec’s voice is steady, but his pupils are blown.

Magnus thinks that might be the most he’s ever heard Alec say in one go.

Oh yes, Magnus thinks as he skips to his bedroom, Alec’s eyes on him, as he feels come drip down the back of his legs.

Magnus bends over the bed, sucking in a great breath at the sight of Alec stalking after him, eyes dancing like fire and lightening.

A thought occurs to him that since they met, they are constantly changing roles, a true partnership but a constant balance. 

As he feels the bed dip behind him and Alec’s first sweep of his hot tongue licks across his throbbing hole, he understands something completely.

“You be chaos and I’ll be calm...” Magnus mumbles and he lets himself get lost in the storm that is Alec.

He’s going to spend his entire life showing Alec he wants him for more than his body. This is just a perfect place to start.  
—————

 

When Alec is making pancakes wearing Magnus’ floral robe the next morning, he listens and hears soft snores from Magnus’ bedroom. Alec smiles helplessly. Guess he’s not alone anymore. 

Surprisingly, he thinks he might just be able to live with that.


End file.
